Events
On Nitro Type, an event is an instance where new cars and achievements are added to the game. The cars and achievements are always related to the theme of the event. Racers are encouraged to complete as many event achievements as possible before the event ends. Once the event ends, the achievements and cars become unobtainable. Sometimes, the admins decide to bring a few of the event cars back the following year. As a result, some event cars are much rarer than others. The longest event on Nitro Type was the 2015 Summer Event, lasting for exactly 90 days in total. The shortest event was the 2018 PAC Event, lasting for only 15 days. In 2018 there was no halloween event. These are all the events in Nitro Type in the order that they occurred. 2012 Xmaxx Event The holiday event started on the first day of December at midnight, Pacific time, and had a total of 24 achievements with 6 being secret Achievements and the other 18 being non-hidden. Starting December 20th, you could earn 50% more XP and cash. This was also the first event in NT history. Click on the December Xmaxx 2012 Cars below to learn more about them. 2013 Summer Event The summer event started on June 7, 2013 which has 27 achievements and has 5 hidden achievements. This event also incorporates the deadline to achieve a car occurring in the middle of an event for the first time with the '41 Woodie Deluxx. This type of achievement has not been seen since this event. You could earn 50% more cash and XP for the entire duration of the event, unlike the 2012 Xmaxx event in which these bonuses only applied in the last week. Click on the Summer 2013 Cars below to learn more about them. 2013 Halloween Event This was a small event with only one achievement/car, which was the Pumpkin Hauler. It started on October 19, and ended on November 1. Click on the October Halloween Event 2013 Car below to learn more about it. 2013 Xmaxx Event The holiday event started on the third day of December in the afternoon and has a total of 24 Achievements. It also re-released the Party Sleigh achievement, the Rocket Sleigh achievement, and several other achievements so people who missed the 2012 event can get them once more. However, many achievements were re-released with a different reward than last year. Starting on the 16th, you could earn 50% more XP and cash each race. This event ended on January 2nd. Click on the December Xmaxx 2013 Cars below to learn more about them. 2014 Summer Event This event started a week earlier than last year's Summer event (last Friday in May). Many achievements were reused from last year. To date there have been 21 Achievements that one could earn. The same 50% more XP and cash applied to each race if using a summer car. Click on each Summer 2014 Event car to learn more about it. 2014 Halloween Event Almost the same as the previous year, except that the achievement title was "Grim Reaper" instead of "Spoooky" Click on the Pumpkin Hauler to learn more about it. 2014 Xmaxx Event This event started much later than usual, starting on December the 6th, a Saturday, after issues with car designs were announced the day before. It ended on January 2nd 2015. Many achievements were very similar to the Summer Event's Achievements earlier in the year. Three cars were reintroduced from past winter events, as well as four new cars added. The same 50% cash and xp bonus applied to each race. Best of all, the test site get extras bonuses on top of the event bonus. Click on each car to learn more about it. 2015 Summer Event This Event started one day later than usual, starting on June 2, 2015, after some car issues. This was the first event to feature some achievements being re-achieved! Along with CarriePirc hitting her 75,000 races mark, they then had an update about a new car along with CarriePirc's new car, the Police Bimmer. This event featured 23 achievements (2 being hidden). Click on each car to learn more about it. 2015 Halloween Event Unlike past Halloween Events, this event had actual achievements. This event had 5 achievements, with two being hidden. Click on each car to learn more about it. 2015 Xmaxx Event This event started much later than usual, starting on the 7th of December, due to the designer still working on the new cars. It also ended much later, January 3rd. The event featured 9 cars (with 5 of them being new), and 27 achievements, with one of them being hidden. This event also marked the first (Summer or Winter) event to feature a car in the dealership over $10,000, the Holiday Hero (a Christmas-themed version of The Gotham) which could be purchased for $15,000,000. Click on the cars to learn more about them. 2016 Summer Event The 2016 Summer Event started a little later than expected. It was delayed from it's original date of being out due to Travis being sick. This event was boat-themed. Click on each car to learn more about it. 2016 Hallowampus Event This Hallowampus Event began on October 19, 2016. There later was an update to the 2016 Hallowampus Event on October 26, 2016. This event featured 3 cars. Click on the cars to learn more about them. 2016 Xmaxx Event The 2016 Winter Event started at December 1, 2016 at around 7 am PST. This is the first event that featured trains. Corndog mentioned that there is no cars hiding behind secret session achievements. Click on each car to learn more about it. 2017 Summer Event The 2017 Summer Event started on June 15th after being delayed for one day. This event features motorcycles and rovers. Click on each car to learn more about it. 2017 Hallowampus Event The 2017 Hallowampus Event started on October 18, 2017. Every car from the previous Hallowampus Event (2016) returned in this event. Click on each car to learn more about it. 2017 Xmaxx Event The 2017 Winter Event started on December 1st, 2017. Some very old cars (namely, Party Sleigh and Kringle 4000) were brought back for this event. New cars came out every 4 days until December 16. Click on each car to learn more about it. 2018 Spring Fever Event The 2018 Spring Fever Event was Nitro Type's very first spring event. It started on March 15, 2018 and included 4 new cars as well as 8 achievements, one of which was hidden. Click on each car to learn more about it. 2018 PAC Event The 2018 PAC Event was Nitro Type's only PAC Event. It started on May 3, 2018 and included 2 new cars. One achievement was hidden. Click on each car to learn more about it. 2018 Surf n' Turf Event The 2018 Surf n' Turf Event is Nitro Type's sixth summer event and started on June 22, 2018. It is the first summer event to be called "Surf n' Turf", the first summer event to not have the summer banner on the logo, and the first summer event to have the traditional 50% extra exp and money bonus reduced to 25%. Five new cars and four old cars were in this event, which gives it the record for most achievable cars in a summer event. It also included two hidden achievements, both of which were revealed towards the end. Click on each car to learn more about it. 2018 Back 2 School Event The 2018 Back 2 School Event is Nitro Type's first annual Back 2 School event and started September 14, 2018 (and ended on October 10). It featured five brand new cars, eight titles, and 20 total achievements (one of which was hidden). Click on each car to learn more about it: Category:Events